A Proposal He Couldn't Refuse
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Alistair makees Ethan a Propasol he cant refuse
1. Alistair's Proposal

A Proposition He Can't refuse I love Jared and Theresa together but this idea came to me about Ethan and Theresa

Here it goes

Alistair needed to get Theresa out of his family once and for all. He had made a mistake marrying the girl she was spending his money for good and he didn't need that he wanted all ties from her seized except Little Ethan he was still his heir but he would have to live with Theresa he needed a guy to make her leave and what better way to make more suffer

Alistair: Ally dear get Mr. Winthrop for me

Ally: yes sir

Alistair: thank you

Ethan comes to Alistiar's office

Ethan: what do you want Alistiar

Alistair: boy you better stop with the attitude

Ethan; and why should I

Alistair: I'm granting you your wish

Ethan: and what would that be

Alistair: having the family you've always wanted with the one woman you've always loved

Ethan: and why would you be helping me

Alistair: becuase THeresa needs to go and I can't kill her

Ethan: why

Alistair: she has a Crane Heir to raise now for my proposal leave Gwen and have the family you've always wanted

Ethan; I can't do that

Alistiar; not even to be with Theresa

Ethan: I'm sorry I can't

Alistiar: then I 'll get another man

Ethan; she won't go for that

Alistiar: oh but she will and you will be jealous envious and you know it so Ethan have a happy ending be with the one woman you love the most or be miserable either way I get what I want but this way you'll get what you want do we have a deal

Ethan: No

Alistiar: fine then see Theresa and your daughter be raised by another man have him be sleeping with Theresa his hands all over her

Ethan was getting angry how dare he uses his daughter and flaunting another man in his face

Ethan: you can't take my daughter away from me

Alistair: oh I can and I will

Ethan: it will hurt Gwen to see Jane leave

Alistiar: Gwen it's always about Gwen I think you might love her more then Theresa you love hurting the onees you love right

Ethan: no

Alistair : then why do it

Ethan: I'm married to Gwen

Alistair: you didn't answer my question love hurts you know I should know

Ethan: you have no heart

Alistair: I did once but she tramped on it so no more now do we have a deal if not then I get custody revoked you'll be leaving without the two girls in your life or you can live with them in your life its your choice you have until the time your daughter goes to bed tonight he whispers the social workers will becoming by if I don't my answer by then

Ethan gulps he can be with the woman he loves Theresa or he could be with the without his daughter either way Gwen will hurt and he can't stand to be without his daughter or for that fact Theresa he can't bare another man holding her kissing her making love to her

Ethan: fine I'll do it

Alistiar: good my boys will be at the B"N"B to pick you up at 9 sharp Theresa will be waiting for you in Castlene Rock

Ethan nods his head

Ethan: what about GWen

Alistiar: she's getting what she deserves and so is her mother he laughs evilly and Ethan wonders what he meant by that

Alistiar: No leave Ethan leaves

Alistair: bring Theresa in please

Theresa comes in

Theresa: what do you want Alistiar more sex

Alistair: No my dear well yes

Theresa: No

Alistiar: you will do what I say your my wife

Theresa: you forced me by saying I do for me

Alistair: you could of left

Theresa: I'm not Katherine

Alistair: that your not but I'm letting leave with your son

Theresa: what is this a trick

Alistair: No but I want to make those who lost me money these past eight years suffer

Theresa: what who

Alistair: you know who my dear but I have to make some people's dreams come true in order to do that I have to sacerfice my happiness for others

Theresa: yeah right

Alistair: you'll have your daughter back on two conditions

Theresa: which are she thinks you want sex don't you

Alistair: leave Harmony leave the Crane name your no longer rich

Theresa sighs Good

Alistair: your family may allow to visit you but your not allow to visit them

Theresa nodded her head why are you making my dreams come true

Alistair: you showed me family comes first with you unlike my other wife and second what kind of man do you think I am I can't let you have your cake and eat it to you are never to return to Harmony again is that understood

Theresa: yes and Little Ethan he is your heir

Alistiar: yes he is he may return but you you are never to return

Theresa: but why

Alistiar: I told you why it reminds me that I may just have heart after all and I don't want that

Theresa: fine I'll leave but not without my daughter

Alistair: you'll have her by midnight and maybe your true love

Theresa: if your talking about Ethan don't he made up his mind the minute he chose Gwen over me once again the minute he took my little girl and had her charges dropped

Alistair: ah about that those charges are being reinstated as we speak and Ethan has choosen you over Gwen this time

Theresa: what do you mean

Alistiar: I gave him a propersition he couldn't refuse... 


	2. The Threat

After Ethan had packed Jane and his things he started to wonder until Gwen got home

Gwen: where are we going she smiles seeing that he had his bags packed and Jane's

Gwen: why didn't you pack for me to

Ethan: we're not going anywhere Gwen um I'm leaving

Gwen: what this has to be joke why you can't we're married and what about Sara

Ethan: Sara is dead

Gwen: becasue of Theresa oh I see your leaving me for her again well I won't have that

Ethan: Gwen yes it is but not for the reason you think he thinks well actaully it is

Gwen: I don't get it Ethan I won't allow you to leave with my duaghter

Ethan: she's not your daughter and I'm leaving because Alistiar threaten to take my daughter away

Gwen: No he can't do that

Ethan: oh can't he you and your mother took Little Ethan and Jane away from Theresa with Crane money Gwen so I think he can do that it was deal I couldn't refuse even my daughter comes before you Gwen and I can't live without her

Gwen: or Theresa

Ethan: No i can live without her

Gwen: so was he going to give Theresa our daughter to her

Ethan: I doubt it knowing Alistiar he would of kept her from her

Gwen: then that would be better

Ethan: who are you

Gwen: I'm your wife

Ethan: but you sound like a monster if I didn't have her Gwen I would want Theresa to have her if we didn't have choice I would rather one of her parents have her then her being raised by strangers

Gwen: I'm her mother

Ethan sighs I have to go Gwen

Gwne screams NO but Ethan leaves with the guys and one of them keeps Gwen back

A Call comes

Gwen: hello

Alistiar: I told you, I would make you suffer for losing my money

Gwen: how could you

Alistiar: No how could you Gwen and Ethan was right I wouldn't of allowed Theresa to be with her daughter you know how I love to make people suffer Gwen with that he hangs up the phone

Gwen calls her mother

Rebecca: that bastard Gwennie maybe Theresa persuede him

Gwen: No mother I don't think so

Rebecca: oh come on Gwennie he is her husband

Gwen: then why would Ethan leave me for her you know AListiar wouldn't allow her to have an affair and he called me mother

Rebecca: let me call you back that's my other line why don't you come over and we can make up some plans

Gwen: okay mother she whispers she would get her family back and Theresa would be pay

Crane Mansion

Rebecca: Alistair I heard now why would you allow Gwennie to be hurt

Alistiar: she hurt me Becs and you know the only hurt I allow is of others

Rebecca" but still you hate the Lopez Fitzgeralds

Alistair: not as much as I hate losing investiments and you my dear made me lose a lot more when you suggest I marry Theresa

Rebecca: what How and I did no such thing

Alistair: you don't remember that drunk night oh wait you have many Jonathon seized the merger Rebecca and you know he is more powerful then me when I married HIS daughter when I forced her to marry ME now you and your daughter will suffer if he calls my brother Rebecca I will surely make you and your daughter suffer is that clear

Rebecca: crystal she swallows

Alistiar: good and tell that daughter of ours no more planning revenge it stopped the minute your ex husband called me and told me the merger was off and told me the news I married his daughter

Rebecca: illegemint daughter

Alistiar: Like Gwen hm I wonder what she'll think knowing she is poor

Rebecca: you swore

Alistiar: and Ethan I wonder what he would think about being married to a family member granted not by blood but none the less goodnight Rebecca you will pay every cent you spent of Crane money and so will your daughter after all she is my illegiment child and only one illegiment child is making me money and that is Chad Harris goodbye Rebecca with that he hangs up the phone leaving her speechless

Rebecca: well Gwennie can make him money 


	3. The talk

A Propasal He can't refuse

Ethan thinks was this Theresa's doing it had to be what has he done but hten he looks at his little girl what if it was to get her little girl

Man: she didn't know Master Winthrop

Ethan: what

Man: this was all Alistiar's doing on his own

Ethan: but I have left Gwen and taken Jane she wanted that

MAn: sir if you didn't choosen Theresa JAne would of been in foster care I just prayed you chose Theresa and you did

Ethan: so I was right

Man: yes you were Alistiar is a mean and vicious man but he has his agenda's

Ethan: and

Man: and someone a lot more powerful threaten him

Ethan: who

Man: her father Mr. Hotchkiss I shouldn't tell you this Mr. Winthrop since techinally I work for Alistair so he thinks

Ethan: what do you mean

Man: I'm Alistiar's brother Stanton and I came here to reclaim my kingdom my daughter and most importantly the woman I love

Ethan: who is

Man: Sheridan's mother Katherine-Sydney not Alistair' s Katherine but mine and she has two other daughters Mr. WInthrop I'm more evil then him so tell Resa she is allowed to come back to Harmony once Alistair is dealt with

Ethan: why are you telling me this

Man: she is Jonathon's daughter he called me even through he hates me Kate lives in Las Vegas with one of her daughter's one's a deline another Halliwell and one a Crane the eldest Sheridan is my daughter and I came to reclaim and my kingdom then I'll go to get Kate and the two daughters she has with her

Ethan: but you said

Man: I know what I said one does not know that she is her daughter she doesn't even know and the Chief of Harmony does not know his daughter lives there

Ethan: who Kay or Jessica I thought they were Grace's or is she

Man: No you fool don't know why their cousin loves you but she doese another duaghter that you don't even know but Theresa does so does Whitney and Pillar after all she gave her to him when her mother abandon her he sighs I will have them as my family all of them including Theresa but for now I only want Kate and if you dare breath word to anyone I will know and you will be dealt with

Ethan gulps he knew how this guy would deal with him but he couldn't still wrap his mind around Theresa being a Hotchkiss his father having another cihld with another woman other then his mother and Grace and Sheridan being another man's child

Ethan: no wonder Alistair has tortured Sheridan

Man: what he stops the care and Jane starts crying

Ethan comforts Jane

Man: what did you say

Ethan: whispers I said no wonder Sheridan was tortured by AListiar she wasn't his daughter she was yours so why leave her

Man: I had no other choice I had to find Kate and I have and I came for Sheridan

Ethan: but she has a family

Man: I know and she's in love with Luis her half brother

Ethan: what

Man: are you deaf her half brother we're here tell anyone and you'll lose Theresa Jane and Little Ethan by the way you should call him Junior he shuts the door and Ethan looks at the house he walks up and rings the doorbell 


	4. Putting the family back together

Ethan: THeresa 

Theresa: not now Ethan she sings to her daughter and Ethan knew this was the right choice he made

Theresa just sways and soothes her daughter who cried foe Gwen but the baby coos and goes to sleep right on Theresa's shoulder

Theresa: I'm going to bed

Ethan; Theresa can we talk

Theresa: I'm to tired Ethan can we talk in the morning

Ethan nodded yeah she goes upstairs and Ethan felt like a jerk

Theresa puts her daughter by her and she falls asleep

Meanwhile

Stanton saw Theresa he smiles as sees asleeping Sheridan in the back seat he would come back for her and the others but first he had to put his family back together he went to Las Vegas

Ethan comes up and sees Theresa with Jane he tried to put Jane in her crib but she didn't want to let Jane go. Ethan sighs and he got a camera and took their picture. He then laid by them and fell asleep.

Las Vegas after putting Sheridan in a hotel room he went and attacked Isabella and Delinda he shimmered to the hotel room and put them besides Sheridan HE smiled soon very soon his Kate will come back to him.

The next day

Ethan: we have to talk

Theresa: who about Jane

Ethan: No about our children about where we go from here

Theresa: you can leave now go back to Gwen

Ethan: No I don't want to go back to her

Theresa; so now you want to be a family with me and the kids well its to late

Ethan: what do you mean its to late

Theresa: its to late to be a family Ethan I'm pregnant and Jared he's the father Ethan

Ethan: what I can raise this child

Theresa: No Ethan I'm grateful that Alistiar let me go

Ethan; Theresa

Theresa: Ethan thank you

Meanwhile

Gwen: ugh mother what are we going to do Ethan is with Theresa now

Rebecca; find her and kill her

Alistiar; you two will do no such thing

Gwen; what

Alistiar: you heard me

Las Vegas

Ed: where is my daughter and Isabella Sam do you know

Sam shook her head I was just looking for Izzy she didn't show up for her appointment

Ed: her appointment what appointment

Sam: ah um just an appointment that she has go to

Ed: okay what appointment

Sam: she'll kill me Ed if I told you

Ed: tell me anyways and I promise

Sam sighs she's sick Ed she needs diaylis

Ed: what

Sam shrugs her shoulder and that's her appointment the doctor called Mary and Mary called me seeing she didn't come home after work last night

Ed sighs we have to find her then

Sam: what about Delinda

Ed: we'll find her to now tell me where she hangs out

Harmony

Chris: Luis have you seen my wife

Luis: no why

Chris: I haven't seen her

Luis looked up at him weirdly

Chris: Fancy have you seen her

Fancy: nope

Sam: we have to find her she's in trouble

Luis: why

Sam: her father kidnapped her

Luis: I'm going to kill Alistair

Sam: No not Alistair Luis his older brother and he I think he went after Kate

Luis: no Izzy's mother

Sam: yes we have to go to Nevada

Luis: I'm going

Sam nodded his head

AT the Cabin

Ethan; I'll make you love me

Theresa sighs how

Ethan: I don't know

Theresa goes upstairs and she screams Ethan runs upstairs

Ethan: Theresa what's wrong then he sees his driver

Stanton: Little Ethan or Theresa and Jane

Ethan shakes his head

Stanton: which is it none or one

Ethan: but you said I could have them

Stanton: no I said she would be part of my family

Ethan: but she's my family and you said

Stanton: i'm being very generous

Ethan: if I didn't tell you would allow her to be with me and the children

Stanon: I might have but I change my mind you want the boy or don't you

Ethan looked at Theresa

Theresa mouths take little Ethan at least he'll be safe Ethan shook his head I can't he tells him

Stanton: pathatic human he turns to Theresa you chose

Theresa: leave my children

Stanton: sorry only one and that I'm afraid is Little Ethan he takes Theresa and Jane who was crying with him


	5. The Begining of the End

Stanton puts Theresa by Isabella and Jane in between them he leaves he had to much do before the ceromony 

Jane woke up crying but her mother didn't wake up she grabbed at her but Theresa still didn't wake up

Meanwhile

Sam was wlking towards a clients room when she hears some crying

Sam: ah she knocks on the door but no one answers then she gets one of the maids to open up the door

What Sam saw was horrifying

Sam saw a baby crying her mother was unconscious it looked like along with Isabelle and two other women she did not recognized

Sam called Ed to get to room 304

Sam picked up the child tried to calm her down

Mary came her eyes all puffy from crying

Mary" what's going on

Sam: I can't get her to stop crying

Mary: why is De in here

Sam: I don't know

Mary; here let me Sam hands her the child and goes to her friend Isabelle she looks pale Ed comes in what the hell

Danny only looked at Mary with the child who she was trying to calm down and he smiled he wanted that with her

Ed went directly to Delinda

Ed: they're all unconscious danny call for an amubulance

Danny: yes sir

Ed: Mary get that little girl to your room

Mary nodded her head

Sam: Ed Izzy doesn't look to go

Ed: I know he looks at the four woman neither does the other three

Jillian: Ed she says coming into the room and screams and Ed goes to his wife

Jillian: Eddie what's going on

Ed: I don't know yet then she looks at Isabelle she goes right over to her and takes off her jacket someone should cover her up she's hot she feels her but her teeth are chatting

Ed;' honey Mary has a little girl in her room why don't you go help her

Jillian: No Eddie I want to stay she looks at her daughter and she looks at the other two and Jillian puts her hand to her mouth

Ed: what honey

Jillian then checks Isabella's back and then she faints

Ed grumbles as the paramedics come in

Ed: honey honey

The paramedics took all four woman into the amubalnce awaiting them

They also took Jillian since she wasn't waking up

Meanwhile Stanton was just waiting for her to do that now he can put his second part of the plan in action

Alistair: Pillar we have to do something

Pillar: I know that she looks at her husband in digust and then she turns her head around


	6. Alistair's Fate

Jillian wakes up in a cave

"where am I"

"Your Home Sweetheart"

Jillian screams "NO"

"Now shshsh" Stanton says kissing her hair "I'll be back watch the girls for me"

Jillian looks there was Sheridan, Isabelle, Delinda and Theresa all asleep as she crawled to them "Oh my Isabella-Mia" She cries

Stanton watched Alistair and Pillar together

HE decides to show himself

"AHAHHAHAHA" Pillar and Alistair scream

"Hello PIllar dear brother how are things"

Alistair looks at PIllar he knew Pillar was scared

"Alistair you have been a ruthless uncaring brother"

"LIke I care"

"You should you hurt my eldest daughter now you must pay"

"NO please"

"I'll give you deal"

"I"ll take it whatever it is I'll do anything"

"You haven't heard my conditions"

"What is it" Alistair asks swallowing

"LEAVE"

"leave"

Stanton grabs Pillar and pulls her towards him "Yes LEAVE"

"NO I've running this company for fourty years You can't do this"

"YES I can and I did"

"At least leave Pillar with me PLEASE" Alistair says pleading

"NO you have no power no money and no happiness after all you did to Harmony" Stanton says evilly

"Your doing something your leaving me with nothing" Alistair says angryly

"NO I'm not I'm leaving you with your life" Stanton laughs evilly

"Please Stanton I won't go with him just let me go I've been the Crane maid for thirty years PLEASE"

"NO you are my wife" Stanton says

"What about Katherine-Sydney you love her you don't love me please let me go" Pillar says pleadingly

"NO you will be my maid"

"Where are the girls"

"You'll be with them soon" Stanton says shimmering out with her as his men took Alistair and tortured him

Julian received two phone calls one of his father screaming and another of someone snickering

Julian thought someone was crank calling him until he heard

"Do you want to be with Eve"

"Who is this what do you want?" Julian asks

"Do you want to be with Eve?"

"Yes of course" Julian says

"Then lets make a deal"

Ed, Danny and the rest of the Montecito were waiting for the test results

The Doctor comes out and was baffled

Ed came up "what's happen to those girls my wife and my daughter"

"We don't know everything seems fine with them but they aren't waking up? we won't know more until we do more tests" the doctors says

"what about Isabelle" Sam asks afraid of losing her best friend

"ITs touch and go with her I'm sorry there's nothing else we can do but clean her blood at this point she should of came ealeir"

"Yes but she was taken and unconscious with Delinda and those two other girls" Sam says almost to tears Mary took her and hugged her

"oh you can take the little girl home she's fine" The doctor says


	7. Aruthor's Note

Arthurs Note

On all My Stories

Sorry for the delay on updating my stories. I got several excuses for all of them

A: my computer is being repaired RIGHT NOW it might take two to six weeks to be done

B: I'm going to ASU so you know how it is

C: I get writers block. I get a burst of idea's for a story and then when I stop I either forget the rest of the idea or I just don't have an idea at that point

D: if anyone has any idea's for any of my stories I have up right now that are in progress please feel free to email me those idea's or Facebook it which ever one.

Okay well that's the Excuses


End file.
